4690 miles
by xmzame
Summary: Castiel says goodbye to his friends in Lawrence for two years after he's been offered a spot at a college in Italy. That includes his best friend Dean Winchester, who he's been secretly in love with ever since time could tell. Cas and Dean do what they can to keep their friendship going, despite the six hours of time difference and the 4690 miles between them.


Cas forgets to breathe for a while, fighting the tears that have been begging to fall after a series of goodbyes. He sees Dean, hands in his pockets, shooting him a warm smile as he walks towards him. Their friends in the background are focusing on them now, the post-crying or the urge to cry clear on their faces with the small, weary smiles spread on their mouths.

"So, day's finally here, huh?" Dean asks, shrugging his shoulders.

Cas brings up a sad, tired grin. "Yeah. Yeah it is," he says, biting down on his lip. He looks up, a short and forced laugh let out of him as he claps a hand on Dean's arm. "So uh, don't go failing all your classes 'cause I'm gone, alright?" he assures, attempting to light up the mood.

Dean shakes his head and looks up with a wide beam, the tears brimming at the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, that matters," he chokes out, before hiding his face again.

"Dean," Cas calls. "Don't cry, because if you cry I'll-"

"I'm not, shut up!" Dean exclaims, laughing a little.

There are too many things Cas wants to say to him. He wants to tell him that he'll think of him every day, and that he promises to keep in touch, and that he's incredibly madly in love with his best friend standing before him, and has been for a while now.

"I'll miss you," is all Cas manages to say.

"Yeah." Dean nods, looking to the ground again. "I'll- miss you too, man."

Cas notices a slight break in Dean's voice when he says it, and it takes a few moments for it to register to him that Dean's already let a tear fall down his cheek, doing his best to not quiver his lips.

"Dean," Cas says just under his breath as he wraps his arms full around Dean's shoulders.

Dean hugs back, a sad sigh coming out of him. Cas rubs small assuring circles on his back when Dean sinks into him.

"I love you," he hears Dean say into his back.

Castiel's heart flutters at the words, but he knows Dean only means it in a brotherly, friendly way, never the way Cas would say it to him. The way he says it is emotional and heart-wrenching, possibly from the thickness in his voice.

"Love you too," Cas replies. He pulls away from the hug, because he probably won't be able to let go if he holds on any longer.

"Group hug!" Sam interrupts them from the back, having everyone else huddle up around them with a low cheer.

Cas laughs. "Okay, okay."

Dean's still pressed into him tight, and he feels Dean smile into his back. They all eventually let go, and Cas turns his head when he hears a sniff.

"Jo, please don't-"

Jo gathers herself and wipes the side of her eyes, smiling wide. "I'm only crying 'cause when you're gone, Dean's gonna have to make fun of my jokes _alone_. At least with you, he's good at it!"

Cas laughs as Dean whips his head at her in a hurt manner. He watches Dean's eyes soften when he squeezes Jo's shoulder. "That's alright, sister, without him, I probably won't even think of it."

Cas ponders over Dean's words, smiling slightly as he checks his watch. He looks up to the whole gang and steps back, clasping his hands together.

"I have to go. I- love you all, I'll miss each and every one of you. Two years, I'll be right here," Cas says, his voice cracking at the end.

He sends a vibrant smile to everyone, trying to hold it together. This is the last he'd see of them in two years. He wants to stay with everyone here, with Dean. He wants him and Dean together, both of them against the world like they've always been from first grade till now.

They all yell or mumble different goodbyes at the same time and wave to him as he walks backwards. He moves his eyes to Dean, who's simply looking back at him with a sad smile. He quickly turns and makes his way to the vehicle taking him to the airport.

"Two years."

* * *

><p>"Hello, Dean."<p>

"_Hey, man."_

Cas returns a big smile as he focuses his eyes on the screen of his laptop. "This is strange. I've done this with Charlie and Jo and Balthazar and almost everyone a few times, but this is the first time you've ever given into this."

Cas watches Dean on the screen rub at his neck and laugh nervously. _"Yeah, shut up. I'm finding it weird already, it's like you're some recording responding correctly to whatever I say, it's creepy," _Dean's voice comes out of the speakers, and the usual tone in it that Cas recognized too well makes him smile even more.

"I can assure you, I'm not a recording."

Dean gives a half smile and softens his eyes. _"So uh, what's up, Cas? Are you like, settled in and stuff?"_

"It's- a lot to get used to. I mean, if I didn't know how to speak Italian I wouldn't survive here. Gabriel's on his way over to stay a few more months till he gets his degree, then he's headed back home. But yeah, Milan's _gorgeous_, Dean, and the people here are so nice. I really wish you were—"

"_Hold up- I can't hear- damn connection-"_ Dean pauses on the screen and his voice cuts. Cas sighs softly as he waits.

"Dean?"

Dean's image on the screen begins to move again. _"Yeap- okay, sorry. What were you saying?"_

Cas swallows hesitantly. "Just uh, that this place is amazing, and the people here are really friendly. How's school been for you?" he says, changing the topic.

Dean hesitates. _"School? Yeah, it's okay. Everyone, everyone misses you."_

Cas lets a smile spread sadly across his face. "Obviously."

They continue the conversation by going from topic to topic, talking about Cas' busy schedule and everything else happening in the neighbourhood. Before they even realize it, they've been talking for two and a half hours.

Cas looks to the time when Dean lets out a yawn and squeezes his eyelids together. It's only eight o'clock, how could he be—

_Oh God._

"Dean! It's two in the morning over there!" he exclaims in realization.

Dean shrugs as if it's nothing, a light smirk playing across his mouth. _"So?"_

"You have to be up for school in four hours. Sleep," Cas orders.

Dean pouts out his bottom lip in response. _"But I want to talk to you, screw school."_

"Dean," Cas calls in a serious tone, but he can't help the smile curling on his lips. "You should really-"

Cas is interrupted by a burst through his door.

"The archangel is in the house!" a voice yells to the room.

"_Guessing Gabriel just got there."_

Cas forces a smile at the screen. Before he can even open his mouth to speak, Gabriel walks in behind him and pats him on the shoulders.

"Hey, you got Freckle Lovey Face to finally Skype with you!" Gabriel points and smirks at the screen.

Cas rolls his eyes and pushes his brother away with a mumble. "Go away!"

"_Sorry, what did he just call me-?"_

"Nothing, he's being weird. As usual. Dean, it's late, you should go to bed."

Dean sighs and rubs his eyes. _"Hm. Fine, I'll go."_

Cas doesn't want to end the call, but he nods in agreement. "I'll talk to you soon."

"_Yeah," _Dean says softly. _"See ya, Cas."_

"Dean, wait."

Dean lifts his eyelids and eyebrows up quickly, acknowledging him. _"Yeah?"_

"I- um…" Cas trails off. The words are stuck at the back of his throat, aching to escape him.

Dean stares back at the screen, waiting, until he gives a warm smile to Cas.

"_Yeah, I miss you too, Cas."_

Dean's the one who ends the call right after, but Cas is sure he wasn't quick enough to miss the small smile he returns to him.

* * *

><p>"So you two are together now? Why didn't I notice your feelings for each other sooner?" Cas asks to the screen.<p>

Charlie smiles and puts her arm around the girl next to her. _"Maybe, because you were too busy noticing someone else," _she says.

Cas quirks his eyebrows, pretending to look confused, but fails as he suppresses a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Oh, come on. We know you like Dean, you always have," _Jo says next to her, a knowing grin forming on her lips.

Cas visibly freezes for a moment in front of the camera, and the girls on the screen are doing their best not to giggle.

"I- don't know what you're talking about," Cas repeats, shaking his head.

The girls exchange glances with each other and look back at Cas to the camera, staying quiet.

Cas sighs in defeat. "Who told you that?"

"_Nobody! God Cas, everyone knows by the way you look at him."_

Cas is taken aback, slight panic running over him. "Do I- make it that obvious? Does he know?"

"_Everybody knows _except_ him, buddy," _Jo implies.

Cas runs a hand through his hair and tugs at it, sighing softly to himself.

"Merda."

"_Tell him how you feel!"_

"_Did you just- swear in Italian?"_

* * *

><p>It's been a year and half of since Castiel said goodbye to his friends. It's been a year since he's lived alone in his own little apartment after six months of living with his brother Gabriel, who eventually went back home to Lawrence.<p>

He's made a few new friends, most at least two years older than him, him being the young genius at a college in Italy. But none of them in particular were close enough to be his new 'best friend'. His best friend is Dean, and always will be.

Dean.

Castiel keeps in touch with him, and all his other friends of course, but most of the time Dean's the one he tells about his day at college.

Cas lays in his bed after a long, final day of examinations. He finally gets some rest after studying his heart out for his tests the whole week, and hopes to catch up with all of his friends soon.

_Exams are done. Finally. / 20:59_

He sends the IM to each of his friends, including Dean. They're all probably asleep now, it being nearly three in the morning over at Lawrence.

_gr8 / 21:01_

Cas laughs when he reads the reply from Sam, just remembering that Sam was an incredibly light sleeper and would wake up at even a vibrating phone.

He makes himself dinner and while he's doing it, he thinks about what he has in plan for the weekend. He could go out and actually explore Milan, rather than studying at home the whole time now that his exams are over with.

He contemplates over the decision to invite a few of his college friends for an outing, have them show him what Milan really is. He shakes his head and thinks no, he probably won't have the energy to be around so many people tomorrow.

It gets boring; staying alone. Cas first thought it was a relief when Gabriel left, but he can't help missing the short stupid arguments shared between the two. He certainly wishes he has someone to share this space with, someone like Dean—

_No_, Cas thinks, and shakes his head even more. There's no way Cas could still have feelings for him. They go on and off from time to time anyway.

That makes Cas wonder; do his feelings towards Dean really shut off at times and go back on? Or do they simply stay there without him even realizing it?

Cas sighs and places his face in his hands, lightly slapping his forehead as he settles on the couch. He flicks channels on television, trying to find something to watch, until his mind goes elsewhere when his phone vibrates next to him.

_Dean Winchester _

_ Awesome. Talk to me, it's been a while. / 21:49_

A goofy smile forms widely on Cas' face, and he doesn't even begin to hesitate to type back.

_ It's been two days. Go to sleep, even I'm a little tired. / 21:49_

He puts his phone back on the couch and waits, and waits, and waits.

_ Fine, go ahead and be that way…/ 21:51_

Cas breathes out a laugh, before ultimately deciding to text him the next day instead. Dean needs his sleep, and that is _definitely_ what's important here.

_ I said FINE, go ahead and be that way / 21: 54_

Maybe one reply back wouldn't hurt.

_ You're unbelievable. / 21: 54_

_ I am. And I will be even more. / 21: 55_

Cas knits his eyebrows together in confusion at Dean's reply.

_ What? / 21:56_

He tries to shrug it off when Dean doesn't reply. It's nearly four there, it wouldn't be a surprise that Dean just dozed off. He can't help but think about Dean staying up that late to talk to him though, and it makes him smile so wide he has to hide his face in the cushion for a while.

He's close to switching the television off at 10, when there is absolutely nothing interesting to watch. He keeps staring at his phone, as if awaiting a reply from Dean, even though he knows it's unlikely.

His legs start to fall asleep. He massages them gently and walks around for a bit, but when he hears his phone vibrate on the table for an extended period of time, he lightly jogs his way to answer the call.

_**Incoming call – Dean Winchester**_

Cas smirks and contemplates for a while. He answers it anyway.

"Dean, it's four in the morning there, go to sleep. Do you know how expensive actual phone calls are when you're—"

"_Did you choose the red roses out here? Red is so mainstream, it's all about the green ones, ay?"_

"No, the green ones look like lettuce. Are you drunk, why are you calling me?" Cas asks. Dean doesn't have the tone that indicates drunkenness, but he's sure talking like he's had a beer or two.

He hears Dean laugh on the other end, and it's the same laugh Cas misses to hear every day_._

"_I'm not drunk, Cas. I'm just asking, why does your landlord choose to have only red roses in the garden, when there could be so many other special kinds of flowers, like sunflowers or carnations?"_

Cas rolls his eyes. "Why would you—"

_Hold up a second._

"Say that again," Cas says, squinting his eyes as he holds the phone closer to his ear.

Dean's holding back a laugh as he says, _"Why does your garden only have roses, Cas?"_

Cas is breathing in and out softly, replaying the sentence in his head to ensure what he's hearing is right.

"Dean…"

"_Open the door, dumbass, I've been waiting here for three minutes."_

Cas nearly drops to the ground because he swears his foot goes back to sleep at that moment, but he doesn't care about it. He runs to the door, muttering an 'oh my God' on the way while he still holds the phone to his ear.

He swivels the door open and catches his breath, to see Dean standing right in front of him, looking up at him with a beam and a phone held at the side of his face.

Cas freezes for a few moments, pondering over what's real and what's not, before he realizes that this _is_ in fact real life and he doesn't have to pinch himself to know.

He doesn't even hesitate to throw his arms around Dean quickly, and the hug is deeply tightened when Dean pulls him in closer, giving his best friend two claps to the back with a laugh.

"Dean… what are- _how_?" Cas asks while burying his head into Dean's shoulder, not bothering about his face that starts to hurt from smiling so much.

When he pulls away, he gets a better look of Dean.

He's much better looking in real life than on Skype, as much as Cas can't care to admit to himself about the majority of time he simply stares at Dean on the screen when they talk.

Cas can truly see that Dean has actually grown out his face, the boyish features he fell in love with now evolving to look manly along with the light freckles visibly present among them. It's amazing how his arms are now toned and muscular, his body in general on its way to being so as well. His eyes are the same pair of hazel green which still stand out to Castiel as much as it used to in first grade.

"Ehh, I made a deal with my dad. I do well for school, little chores in the house and the garage, I get to surprise visit my now Italian buddy for a few days," Dean says happily, shrugging a little.

Cas raises his eyebrows, his mouth left agape. "That's- that's it?"

"Jeez, Cas, straight A's aren't easy—"

"That's not what I meant," Cas mumbles. Before he realizes it, he's wrapping his arms around Dean again. "I just can't believe you're here."

Dean smiles against him. "You really missed me, didn't you?"

Cas doesn't answer. He pulls away after an appropriate time and blushes, lightly smiling at him.

"You decided to come _two_ hours before midnight," Cas says, looking down at his own Pink Floyd t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Yeah, did it on purpose. I wanted to capture the moment."

"What-"

Cas is interrupted by a flash of a polaroid camera which Cas hadn't even noticed was in Dean's hands.

"Literally," Dean says with a laugh, as the picture slides out of the camera.

"Dean!" Cas attempts to steal the camera by reaching his hands out, but fails when Dean holds it behind him.

"Hey, no wasting film," Dean says as he puts the polaroid into his pocket, in which Cas assumes, is a way to get the image shown quicker.

"You just wasted one on me," Cas uttered, shaking his head.

Dean takes the polaroid out of his pocket and goofily smiles at it. "Nah, not wasted. You look perfect."

Cas blushes after Dean walks past him into the apartment as if it was already his own home.

"Nice place. You really made it to look like your room back home," Dean says as he takes a tour with his eyes peering around the apartment.

"Yeah, it hurt less I guess. Dean, did you- _fly_ here?" Cas asks, after the a certain thought comes to mind.

Dean raises his eyebrows and smiles sarcastically. "Yes, I am an angel of the Lord, I just took out my wings and flew here while I IM-ed you."

Cas laughs. "Seriously, you're willing to sit on a plane for eleven hours just to come see me?"

"I had a few panicky moments, puked a couple of times, but hey- that's over now," Dean assures.

A pang of guilt hits Castiel. He knows about his best friend's fear of flying, and knowing that Dean had to fly _alone_ without anyone to calm him at his side scratches his mind a bit.

"Is Sam back home?" Cas asks, wondering over the fact that Dean had come alone with one duffel bag.

Dean shrugs. "Yeah. I offered for him to come with me, but he's super busy with his endless school stuff, he's got like a dozen projects and clubs to take care of. I don't know how the kid still gets top of his class."

Cas nods in understanding. "How is everyone else doing?" he asks, pacing to the kitchen to get some coffee for the two of them.

"Everyone- yeah, they're great. Charlie and Jo still going strong, even though they seem to be way overprotective of each other. It's cute though," he hears Dean say. Cas smiles at the news while he makes the coffee.

"Dude, you're making coffee at this time?" Dean asks when Cas comes into the room with two cups.

"Decaf."

Even though the coffee _is_ actually decaffeinated, Cas and Dean stay up till two in the morning catching up on everything. Halfway through the conversation Dean changes into more comfortable clothes to sleep in as well. They talk and laugh and plan their next day together; actually going outside to explore the streets of Milan. Cas sneaks his hands to the polaroid camera on the coffee table in front of them to snap a candid of Dean laughing at something he said.

Cas snickers when Dean's eyes go in shock just before the white flash.

"I said no wasting!" Dean says as he snatches the camera back, grinning from ear to ear.

Cas watches as Dean places the two pictures taken that day next to each other in both hands and softens his smile.

"What are you smiling at?" Cas asks, trying to hide a sheepish smile himself.

Dean shakes his head and places the two pictures back on the table. "Nothing, no. Just thinking we look amazing in pajamas together."

Cas ponders over Dean's choice of words. "We're always in pajamas together," Cas says.

For a while Cas swears that Dean Winchester is actually blushing and looking shy for the first time.

Dean looks up with a nervous smile.

"Cas, uh…"

Cas' heartbeat stops for a whole second. Dean probably _knows_ about his feelings towards him now, and he wouldn't look at Cas like this if the feelings weren't returned.

Cas has been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever.

He utters a "Yeah", reaching in slowly as he peers his eyes up at Dean's. Dean's eyes light up and a hand is cupped to his face when their lips meet.

They both smile into the sweet kiss, as brief as it is. Cas is blushing when it's over, and Dean's in a simple state of content as he opens his eyes to look at Cas.

"Do you like me, Dean?"

"Like you? Cas, I'm in love with you, ain't it obvious?" Dean says with red on his cheeks.

Cas breaks into a smile. "What took you so God damn long to say that?" he crashes their lips together again.

Their mouths move together for a while, and Dean leans back against the arm of the couch while he pulls Cas into him by the shirt. They chuckle when Cas falls right on top of him, having their heads slightly bump into each other.

They stare into each other for a while; blue into green, green into blue, mixing so well together. Dean reaches out a hand and strokes Cas' cheek with his thumb.

"I meant it when I told you the day you left," Dean whispers.

"Told me what?"

"That I loved you."

* * *

><p>Cas wakes up seven hours later in bed, turning over and slowly lifting his eyelids open. The first thing he feels are a pair of fingers lightly stroking his hair, making him automatically lean into the person's touch.<p>

Dean smiles down at him and mutters, "Morning, angel."

"Morning," Cas says as he nuzzles his head onto Dean's chest.

"What are we doing today?"

"We should go to one of the art galleries, I'm pretty sure you'll love the paintings there," Cas says. "Then sightseeing. We'll take a bunch of pictures and make our friends jealous."

Dean laughs and puts an arm around Cas' head, pulling him in. "Yeah, okay."

They lie there for a minute in silence, simply listening to each other breathe contently.

"Dean, how are we going to…?" Cas begins a conversation, trailing off at the end.

"What, make things work? We'll make it work. I want it to."

Cas lifts his chin to look up at him. "Six months," he says sadly.

"Six months."

* * *

><p>After two whole days of sightseeing, movie watching, cuddling, and spending every waking moment together, Cas gives Dean a ride to the airport.<p>

The ride is still painfully silent when Dean turns on the radio for some relieving music. When Cas comes to a stop and swivels his head to look out the window at Milano Malpensa Airport, the music is muted with a quick turn of the volume knob.

"Ready?" Cas asks after an appropriate amount of silence.

Dean sighs. "Would it be worse if I said no?" he replies with a light half-smile.

Cas returns the smile and gets out of the car, his actions followed by Dean.

Dean takes in a breath and leans against the car for a few seconds. Cas walks up front to him and notices a flash of sadness hitting his face when Dean refuses to make eye contact. He takes Dean's hand in his, brushing a thumb across the other boy's knuckles.

"You're upset," Cas mutters.

Dean finally looks up at him. "Yeah, of course I'm upset, eighteen months was enough hell, now another six? Cas, I can't stand the thought."

"Dean—"

"School was so bad for me the first few months after you left, everyone noticed. It got harder and harder to pay attention, teachers kept bugging me about my grades, then there were times when I had to actually _ignore _you for a while to 'focus'. I don't know, Cas, everything keeps piling up—"

Cas quickly leans forward and shuts Dean up with a kiss on the lips. He lets his forehead rest against Dean's, and stares long enough to have Dean stare back.

"I don't want you to go just as much as you don't," Cas says. "But like you said, we'll make things work. I know there were times when we never kept in contact for reasons, but it's all different now. I'll even _write_ to you, this time," he adds.

Dean smiles. "Every day like The Notebook?"

"I still can't believe we watched that. And no, we have modern technology, so I'll send you long messages," Cas insists teasingly.

"You're awesome. Really, I don't know how I'm gonna be when I get home," Dean huffs a sad laugh as he says it.

Cas swallows the lump in his throat and tries to clear his voice. "Uh, you're gonna miss your flight if you don't get in there now."

Dean nods and looks to the airport, shrugging. "Yeah- flying, not my thing. Hey, maybe I can cancel—"

"Dean…" Cas interrupts, calming him with a light brush to the face and a warm smile.

Dean sighs, giving in as he returns the gestures with a hand over Cas' on his own face.

"Yeah, okay. I better go," he says.

They share a hug, Cas holding onto him tighter than he thought he ever would. Letting go once again wasn't easy for either of them.

"Don't you dare cry, Cas, or I swear I'm getting into that car with you and we'll just go to the freaking theatre again," Dean says when they pull away.

Cas lets out a wet laugh and wipes the corner of his eyes. "Shut up."

They mutually kiss for the last time in what'd be six months, and the fact that Dean has to taste the salty tears on Castiel's lips doesn't bother Cas at all.

"I love you," Cas says first.

"I love you too."

With that and a stroke to Cas' face, Dean turns around and starts to head to the airport.

The last brief moment before Dean is out of sight, he looks back at Cas and shapes a heart with his hands, smiling idiotically.

Cas laughs at the inside joke they share; something to do with Jo doing that to someone she liked. When Dean's completely out of sight, Cas stays in the car for a while to gather himself, turning up the music to a full volume as he does so hard to hold back any sobs. He places his head in his hands as he fails to do so.

* * *

><p>Six months go by excruciatingly slow, but Cas jumps excitedly to himself with a rush of nervousness when he arrives outside Dean's house.<p>

He dials Dean's number on his phone and thinks of what just to say.

"_Cas?"_

"My ex-landlord would be very jealous of your new garden."

"_What?"_

"Think about what I said," Cas says with a laugh.

The other end of the phone is silent for a second while Cas continues to smile.

"_Son of a bitch," _Dean whispers.

Cas hears him running on the other end and knocking a few things down. He looks up at Dean's window and sees the owner to that room smiling so wide down at him, a hand in his own hair from the excitement running over him.

Cas ends the call and waits as Dean rushes out the door, almost tripping at the doorstep. Dean laughs and slams his body against Cas' hard, wrapping his arms around him entirely. Cas stumbles backwards a bit before he steadies himself and hugs Dean back right away, burying his head into Dean's shoulder.

"Dean…"

"You sneaky bastard, you said you won't be home for another three days!" Dean says into Cas' shoulder.

"We both like surprises," Cas murmurs into his neck.

Dean lingers on when Cas attempts to pull away, laughing.

"Dean, I love yours hugs but I've been dying to—"

Cas guesses right on what's coming next. Dean presses his lips on Cas' and lets his hand snake its way around Cas' waist, pulling him in. Cas smiles when they pull away and before he can begin to talk, Dean kisses him again. He lands a bunch of kisses on Cas' face, from his lips, to his cheek, and to his nose, earning a red blush from Cas.

"We're disgusting," Cas mutters, cupping Dean's face.

"Jesus, get a room!" Sam calls from behind them at the doorstep.

Cas turns his attention to the younger Winchester and grins. "Sam, you've grown!" Cas calls back, slowly shifting away from Dean's arms before giving his hand a light squeeze.

Cas dives in Sam's arms for a friendly hug and a clap to the back. They catch up shortly and invite their friends over for a small reunion party.

Cas laughs and places a hand on Dean's knee when Dean refuses with all his will to play spin the bottle, tipsily quoting, "Cas is mine and mine only." Jo teases him by calling him a clingy boyfriend, in which Dean grumbles and calls her a hypocrite in response.

Their friends leave after a few good hours of catching up and typical party games, leaving Cas, Dean and Sam alone at the Winchesters' home. Sam yawns and mutters something about being extra busy the next day as he heads off to bed, wavering a hand at the two of them.

"Remember to clean up!" Sam yells from upstairs.

Cas has his head on Dean's lap with the rest of his body sprawled across the floor. One of Dean's hands are in Cas' hair that stuck out in many directions, while the other hand barely surrounds a red plastic cup. Dean lifts his back from the leg of the sofa and looks down at the face staring tiringly back at him.

"C'mon, we can't be lazy," Dean persuades.

Cas groans and hides his face in Dean's lap.

"Cut it out, that tickles," Dean says with a laugh, gently pushing Cas' head away.

Cas sits up. "We're way too comfortable with each other."

Dean puts an arm around Cas and simply stares at him with a content smile on his face, making Cas' heart flutter slightly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cas asks him softly.

Dean continues to stare for another second before he pulls Cas by the chin for another kiss. It's long and deep, Cas kissing back without a thought. Cas leans in some more, trying his best not to laugh when a moan is escaped from the back of Dean's throat.

Dean pulls away, chuckling as Cas stayed close to him. "Okay, we need to clean up now."

"Why were you looking at me like that, Dean?" Cas asks, moving his mouth to plant several kisses at his neck.

"Ugh, do you really want me to say it?" Dean replies, smiling as he relaxed his head back on the arm of the sofa.

Cas smiles hopefully up at him with a playful look in his eyes. "If you do, I'll help you clean up and stay over."

"What if I don't want you to stay over?" Dean asks jokingly.

"Okay then," Cas mumbles, quickly getting up.

"I'm kidding, come back!"

Cas huffs an 'oh- crap' as he stumbles when Dean pulls on his hand. He lands right on top of Dean in an awkward position, making both of them laugh as they shift to lie side by side comfortably on the floor.

"Fine, it's because I'm- really glad you're back, and here, and that we'll get to see each other for more than three days, and the fact that you are actually '_with with' _me after God knows _how_ many times people have mistaken us for a couple before, and that I can say…" Dean trails off. He pauses for a while, moving his eyes sideways to look at Cas.

"I love you," Cas finishes for him.

Dean smiles and nods. "Yes, exactly. I love you."

"Good."

"Great."

Cas gets up from the floor and pulls out a hand for Dean. "We have to clean up, or your Dad's going to kill you when he gets back," he says.

Dean sits up and simply stares at the hand. "We can clean up later."

"We can clean up now. The floor isn't a comfortable place," Cas remarks.

Dean smirks and winks at his boyfriend, who's still holding out his hand in mid-air.

"We can find a more comfortable place, then."

"Dean."

"Alright, fine!" he says, grabbing onto Cas' hand. "You do the kitchen, I'll do the living room," Dean orders as he stands up.

Cas places a hand on the front of his waist before Dean can walk away.

"We'll clean up, _then_ we'll find a more comfortable place," Cas murmurs softly.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Was it- was I okay, though? We didn't really get to talk, after it because you didn't really… have a voice then."<p>

Dean huffs and simply nods, his eyes staring straight into the ceiling above him. "Yeah, you were good. Was I…?" he trails off with two breaths.

"Very," Cas replies. He blinks twice and lets out a sigh. "What's that sound?"

"That- that's my Dad pulling in the driveway, _crap_, dude we gotta run!" Dean laughs as he quickly puts on his boxers and shirt. "Take the blanket!"

"We're so screwed," Cas mutters quickly as he puts on his own clothes and takes the blanket with him.

"Morning— _Oh my God!_" Sam's voice fills the room.

Cas and Dean quickly jog upstairs, Dean whispering a "Sorry buddy, I'll make it up to you!" as he goes past Sam.

Cas gives Sam a sincere apologetic look, never having felt so sorry for someone as horror continues to spread across Sam's face.

"You guys couldn't have used the freaking _bedroom_?" Sam yells from downstairs.

"That was close," Dean breathes out, panting slightly as he gets to his room. The creaking of the front door of the house and a muffled conversation between John and Sam starts downstairs.

Cas laughs and shakes his head, shutting the door behind them. "We're idiots. We could've used your room."

"Never mind that, what matters is that it was great. But yes, we _are _idiots. Hey, sit there next to the blanket, or on it, whatever," Dean says, pointing at a spot on the floor.

Cas quirks his eyebrows in confusion but does it anyway. "Okay? Why?"

"I'm gonna take a picture of you."

"What— Dean, no!" Cas says, hiding his face as he notices the Polaroid camera now in Dean's hands.

"C'mon, this time I'm warning you! Please, just one," Dean persuades even further with a charming smile Cas can't say no to.

Cas sighed. "Fine, but you have to be in it with me."

"Deal. Don't blame me if I don't get a good angle."

Dean walks over to Cas and sits next to him on the blanket, pulling him in with an arm around the shoulder.

"What are we labelling this one?" Cas asks.

"I was thinking, 'THE FIRST TIME', eh?" Dean says, shooting a flirty wink at Cas' direction.

"Ew, that's not even true."

"First time in _America _then," Dean says happily as he holds out the Polaroid to face them and tries to get a good angle.

"Okay angel, on three. One, two-"

Right before the camera flashes, Dean turns his head to place a sweet kiss on Cas' cheek.

"DEAN!"


End file.
